The Gift
by texasbelle91
Summary: It's Christmas and Hermione has a gift for Professor Snape. (This story is set after the Second Wizarding War.)


_**A/N: This is my very first fic in the HP fandom and I'm extremely nervous about it so please forgive any mistakes. This story takes place after the war. Snape is alive and the Golden Trio has returned to Hogwarts to finish school. Anyway, we'll see where this leads.**_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE BOOKS/MOVIES. THIS WONDERFUL UNIVERSE BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.

* * *

**The Gift**

Hermione smiled as she carefully wrapped the gift she had chosen.

She had everything planned out, right down to unexpected scenarios. After all, she is Hermione Granger. An insufferable-know-it-all.

While everyone was having fun and dancing the night away at the Yule Ball, she would be sneaking through the castle, gift in hand to deliver it to the recipient.

* * *

He swept away from the room as soon as Professor McGonagall had told him he wasn't needed and that she would look out for his students.

Black robes billowing as he made his way down to the dungeons.

What he really needed right now was to get to his rooms and pour himself a full glass of firewhisky.

_Just a few more months_, he reminded himself.

_Just a few more months and school would be out._

_Just a few more months and he would be rid of Potter, Weasley, and Granger._

And now that the war was over, he had just a few more months before he could retire to his home in Spinner's End and never have to set foot back in Hogwarts.

He could live out the rest of his miserable life in peace.

* * *

"Alohomora," Hermione said confidently as she flicked her wand.

When the door to the potions classroom didn't automatically unlock, she repeated herself and flicked her wand again.

But it was still locked.

Thinking Professor Snape had locked the classroom to keep students out, she sighed and turned to walk back down the corridor.

* * *

"Umph," she groaned as she hit something hard and stumbled backwards.

Before she could fall to the ground, she was caught in a bruising grip.

"What are you doing down here, Miss Granger?" Snape asked, with slightly less venom in his voice than he usually had.

"I...I...um," Hermione stumbled over her words then ducked her head.

"Well?"

She looked up at him and with all the confidence she could muster up, she tilted her chin upwards and smiled.

"Well, sir, I thought you would be in the Great Hall so I came down here to leave this on your desk," she held the gift out to him.

He stared at her, not letting her see how surprised he was that she was holding out a gift for him.

"Are you going to at least take it from me?" she asked. "You can open it later, when you're alone if you would like."

Finally, after a moment of silence and after she had come up with a plan in her head to get him to take the package, he reached out and gently took it from her hands.

"Happy Christmas, Professor Snape," she said with a smile as she walked away.

* * *

He clutched the gift tightly in one hand and made his way over to his desk.

Sitting down in the chair, he turned the gift over in his hands several times before placing it down on the desk and pulling out his wand.

He cast a silent spell to check for anything that even resembled a curse and when it came out clear he sat there staring at it.

What the bloody hell could that insufferable know-it-all have given him?

Why the bloody hell would she want to give him a gift?

He peeled back one corner of the wrapping paper before carefully removing it completely.

His eyes widened and had he been anywhere else but his chambers he would deny it.

A piece of parchment with Granger's writing was the first thing he noticed.

_Professor Snape,_

_I realize this gift is impractical at Hogwarts but I hope when you return home for the hols you will enjoy it._

Placing her note to the side, he slowly picked up the gift and studied it.

His lips twitched into a tiny smile.

She had gifted him one of his favorite albums, _Led Zeppelin IV._

* * *

_**A/N: This is my very first HP fic. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think.**_

_**-A**_


End file.
